


warm afternoons

by miiniwa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiniwa/pseuds/miiniwa
Summary: Mao had eventually noticed that on his lazier days, Ritsu is somehow always entirely involved.





	warm afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> i love them, i love them, i love them so Much

Mao stares out the window of his room, gaze catching the vibrant green leaves of the trees outside, brightness accentuated by the summer sun, before looking back towards the usual stack of paperwork in front of him, courtesy of the student council.

 

Most cases, he would stay within the school grounds to finish up any student council work that had to be done, but due to 'unforeseen circumstances' — more specifically, Ritsu endlessly bugging him about wanting to go to his house because the air conditioning in the school is sometimes lacking — he had found himself taking all his work home with him, with Keito's reluctant permission.

 

With that, the two had gone home earlier than usual, after making a small promise that Ritsu would actually walk himself the entire way, rather than being carried partway through.

 

Unsurprisingly, Ritsu had become comfortably situated on his bed the moment they got there, with Mao going to his usual space at his desk.

 

_I should focus on this_ , Mao thinks to himself, looking back at the paperwork, wondering if it would be best to just try and finish as much as he can in one go.

 

"Maa-kun."

 

He almost flinches at the sound of his name, because it's mostly unexpected, when he had been listening only to the sounds of the cicadas and birds outside for the last hour and a half.

 

He turns again, where Ritsu still hasn't budged.

 

"What is it?" Mao says, tone somewhat lacking, with the air around them making him feel more and more languid.

 

"Let's take a nap together," Ritsu requests, finally shifting a bit, lifting his head from one of Mao's pillows, only to the point where his eyes are visible, dark red and drowsy looking.

 

"Not now," Mao sighs, turning towards his work again.

 

"Just for five minutes, Maa-kun," he calls out, with Mao wondering what a five minute nap is anyway.

 

He frowns, deciding to go over towards him, figuring that he had been too distracted to do much work either way, and considering that the spot next to Ritsu had started to look comfortable.

 

Mao plops down beside him, feeling better within seconds, and he's not too sure whether it has to do with Ritsu's presence, or the fact that his bed is just soft in general.

 

"Just five minutes," Mao reminds him, when Ritsu inches closer towards him.

 

He leans gently against Ritsu, who somehow feels akin to summer shade, somewhat cool to the touch, but still radiating an undeniable warmth that's impossible to ignore, and he wonders when exactly he had started thinking that his warmth was somehow different from everyone else's, somehow special compared to others.

 

"Maa-kun"—

 

"It's going to be hard for me to focus on work again," Mao sighs, attempting to sit up, before he finds him remaining in the same spot, undeniably comfy, and he glowers over at Ritsu, considering it all to be his fault.

 

"Hmm," Ritsu tilts his head, fingers threading loosely through Mao's hair.

 

"It's good that Maa-kun always does his best, but it's okay to take breaks once in a while," he tells him, eyes closing for a while.

 

"I've read articles saying that you can increase your productivity by taking breaks in between. Even though you of all people should already know that, Maa-kun," Ritsu points out, because Mao has always had a habit of working hard for the sake of others.

 

"You read those kinds of things, Ritsu?" Mao asks, curiosity piqued.

 

Ritsu opens his mouth to reply, briefly closing it before he tries again, reply unquestionably faltering.

 

"Well— sometimes," he starts, eyesight flickering between Mao's gaze and the bedroom floor.

 

"Because..." Ritsu frowns to himself, eyes thoughtful, something that Mao notices without having to try, after being near him for so long.

 

"Ritsu," he says, before Ritsu finally looks at him, somewhat reluctant and childish.

 

"Thanks," Mao grins, genuinely glad, giving his hair a short ruffle, and suddenly rejuvenated.

 

"Well, I think that counted as a decent break," Mao continues, abruptly pulling himself away from his bed before he stretches out his arms, briefly rubbing at his shoulders afterward.

 

He stays in his spot, and Ritsu raises a brow.

 

"What is it, Maa-kun?" He questions, as Mao exhales a long breath.

 

"...I forgot that I needed to take the laundry in. It'll only take me a couple minutes so it should be fi"—

 

"I can do it," Ritsu cuts in, and it's probably the fastest he's seen Mao turn around in a while.

 

"Really?" Mao asks, a quick spark in his eyes, and Ritsu almost retracts his statement at how doubtful he looks.

 

"Yeah, so Maa-kun can go ahead and go back to work," Ritsu tells him, tapping him on the shoulder as he passes, and Mao watches quietly as he leaves the room.

 

Ten minutes later, after a short period of diligent focus, Mao remembers that Ritsu had gone to get the laundry, and that it really shouldn't have taken that long.

 

He fills out a few more lines of paperwork, his hand eventually placing the pen down on his desk, when he realizes that his line of focus had inevitably diminished.

 

_He didn't...fall off the balcony or anything, right?_ Mao frowns, nearly paling at the thought as he gets up from his desk, doing his best to remain characteristically collected as he heads to the living room.

 

His steps are careful for some reason, as he enters the room, and he sighs upon seeing Ritsu on his couch, asleep with the white sheets he had previously hung up all around him.

 

When he walks closer towards him, he notices that one of them is partly folded, and Mao covers up his smile, clearly able to imagine Ritsu attempting to fold his laundry for him before falling asleep.

 

Mao crouches down next to the couch, hand reaching towards one of the white sheets that had somehow become placed over Ritsu's head.

 

He pauses, suddenly deciding to take in that moment of Ritsu sleeping, how quiet and even his breaths are, and how his fringe presses gently along his skin, because it's strangely soothing.

 

"Ritchan," he calls out, in a sort of whisper, watching as Ritsu noticeably shifts in his spot before opening his eyes, halfway at first.

 

"Oh, I fell asleep," Ritsu states, still looking drowsy, especially with the white sheet over his head and along both sides of his face.

 

"Yeah, but you did do what you promised," Mao points out, slightly lifting up the sheet, red eyes meeting his, and the words 'wedding veil' fleetingly catch his thoughts.

 

"Because it was for Maa-kun," he smiles at him warmly, which Mao returns, gaze soft.

 

Caught up in that instant, Mao places his hands along the white sheet around Ritsu's face, subtly leaning forward as he closes his eyes.

 

Their lips meet, pressing shortly and softly, naturally, before Mao removes the white sheet from Ritsu's head, leaving messy hair and a warm breeze in its wake, a moment that seems to sparkle on its own.

 

Mao sighs, deciding to finally surrender for now as he wraps his arms around the person in front of him, Ritsu's hair slightly tickling his face.

 

He presses his forehead against Ritsu's shoulder, dizzy from thinking about things like transparent wedding veils and marriage and the warm summer air, and he almost wants to blame all of it on Ritsu.

 

"I feel like I'm the one spoiling Maa-kun this time," Ritsu comments, amused, while Mao furrows his brows.

 

_Well, he's not wrong_ , he frowns, barely processing Ritsu's hands in his hair once again.

 

"Taking another break?" Ritsu questions, teasingly, a somewhat shining smile on his face.

 

"Just for five more minutes," Mao jokes, beaming back at him, and, despite the work still remaining at his desk, he feels that it's an ideal afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh probably the closest i will ever get to writing a wedding scene weeps
> 
> constantly at: https://twitter.com/kuuroken


End file.
